1. Relevant Field
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention generally relate to the management of data, particularly within databases. More particularly, systems and methods consistent with the invention relate to the generation and storage of Manufacturing Data Object (MDOs) based on business data of various organizations.
2. Background Information
Businesses and other organizations generate and/or receive a variety of data items and electronic information (broadly referred to hereafter as “business data”) during the course of their operation. The business data may be generated and/or received from various entities located in different regions and/or countries. To organize and manage operations of the organization, different departments of an organization may generate different types of data objects based on the business data. These data objects may be used for development and design of complex application programs and/or during operation of complex systems of the organization. Similarly, different organizations may use data objects and application programs that differ from other organizations. Moreover, each type of different data object may be stored in a separate database within storage devices of an organization. As business operations of an organization increase, the use of different types of processes for generation and maintenance of data objects becomes resource intensive.
Despite underlying similarities between processes implemented by different organizations, there is a greater emphasis on the generation of customized application programs and systems for each of these organizations. In emphasizing customization and individuality, conventional techniques for generation and management of data objects disregard the similarities between processes of different organizations and, instead implement resource intensive procedures by individually generating each application program or system from conception to finish. Moreover, conventional techniques manage and store different data objects in separate databases, thus increasing the time and cost for business operations.